


I'm Engaged! I'm Engaged!

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, FRIENDS TV SHOW AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Yousana is engaged and Sana is happily announcing it to the whole world.Prompt where I write the Monica/Chandler friends"I'm engaged!" scene with Yousana.





	I'm Engaged! I'm Engaged!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure silliness. Based on this tumblr request:"This is a weirdly specific prompt but can you please write a Yousana Friends AU based on the scene where Monica yells "I'm engaged, I'm engaged!" Basically Yousana in that scene as Monica and Chandler, Elias as Ross and you can pick the other characters!"

Yousef: Chandler, Sana: Monica, Elias: Ross, Chris Berg: Pheobe, Noora: Rachel and Adam: Joey.

 

** XXXXXXXXXXXX **

 

Elias enters Sana’s apartment and sees Yousef, Chris, Noora and Adam all standing in the living room.

 

“Hey, what’s going on? I found a note on my door saying come to Sana’s apartment quick. Also bring cake and three large twix bars?”

 

“Yeah the bars are for me.” Adam says with a grin as he grabs them from Elias. “The cake is for celebration.”

 

“Celebration? For what?”

 

Yousef smiles. “Sana and I are engaged. She proposed last night.”

 

“Oh my God! Congratulations.” Elias says as he walks over and hugs Yousef. He looks around the apartment. “But where is Sana?

 

They all point to the balcony where Sana is shouting at the top of her lungs, “I’m engaged!! I’m engaged!!”

 

“Yeah, she’s been out there for half an hour, I’m surprised you didn’t hear her on the way over.” Adam says.

 

Elias shakes his head. “Oh, I thought it was just a kid yelling, “I’m gay! I’m gay!” Can I bring her in?”

 

“Oh no, let her stay out there. It’s sweet.” Chris says.

 

Sana continues “I’m getting married!! I’m gonna be a bride!!”

 

“Shut up!” some random man yells at her.

 

She stops for a second before yelling back, “No, I will not shut up because I’m engaged!”

 

“Shut up or I’ll make you!” the man shouts again.

 

“Ohh, big talk! Huh, why don’t you come over here and say that to me?! Huh, buddy?! Yeah, my  _fiancée_ will kick your ass!”

 

Yousef hears her and laughs nervously.

 

“Come on, apartment 20! Apartment 20!” Sana shouts with emphasis on the _20._

 

Yousef, now with sweat beads forming on his forehead, says to Elias, “Okay, you get her in here. Adam, you bolt the door. And I’ll be in the closet.”


End file.
